


video games and cheap beer

by onakissgodknows



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Colorado Rockies, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onakissgodknows/pseuds/onakissgodknows
Summary: “No, playing video games together is not considered a date.”





	video games and cheap beer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “No, playing video games together is not considered a date.”

“You wanna do something tonight?” Gerardo asks Carlos. It was a day game today, and it’s over – Gerardo and Carlos are among the last still in the clubhouse. Tomorrow is a day off, the first one in awhile, and most of the guys are looking forward to recharging.

However, Carlos has plans. He glances at his watch. “Would if I could, but I can’t.”

Gerardo’s face splits into a wicked grin. “Why, you got a date? You got a look like you got a date.”

“No.” Carlos rolls his eyes, unable to fight off a smile. “Nolan is coming over.”

“Sounds like a date.” Gerardo folds his arms across his chest and keeps smirking at Carlos.

“Jealous if it was?” Carlos picks up Gerardo’s bag and thrusts it at him.

Gerardo takes it, cackling. “I’m too good-looking for you, man.”

“Anyway,” Carlos says as the two of them walk out of the clubhouse, “no, playing video games together is not considered a date.”

“Sounds fun, then,” Gerardo says. “Maybe I’ll tag along.”

Carlos laughs. “If only you were invited. Go home, Parra.”

“Have a good date, Cinco.” Before Carlos can correct him, Gerardo dashes off for his car, still laughing over his shoulder at him.

x

It’s not a date – really, it’s not. Nolan needs to relax, and he’d had fun playing FIFA with Carlos and some of their teammates on the last off day, so Carlos thinks it’s totally not weird or date-like if they do the same thing now.

Just the two of them.

Nolan shows up with a six pack of beer, wearing shorts and a backwards ball cap, so he’s clearly not trying to impress anyone.

Nolan loses the first two rounds they play, and with a frustrated groan he lets the controller fall from his hand, slouching back on the couch.

“Poor you,” Carlos says, teasing gently. “Would you like me to let you win?”

“No, I would not!” Nolan pops the tab on a beer and drinks. “I’ll beat you myself, wait and see.”

“You could always give up now, too.” Carlos grins and drops the controller back into Nolan’s lap.

“You kidding? I’m just getting warmed up.” He digs his phone out of his pocket, scoffs at whatever text he reads, then goes to work replying, brow furrowed.

“What?” Carlos asks.

Nolan shoves his phone back in his pocket. “It’s Chuck. He’s giving me a hard time.”

It’s hard to think of a moment Charlie Blackmon doesn’t spend trying to give Nolan a hard time. “What’s he razzing you for this time?”

Nolan waves a hand like he’s brushing away the question, like it’s nothing. “Oh,” he says, “I told him we were over here playing video games and he says that doesn’t count as a date.”

Carlos doesn’t really know what to say to that. “Gerardo was teasing me earlier and I said the same thing to him.”

It’s the wrong thing to say, because Nolan visibly deflates, but pretends he doesn’t. “Oh. Yeah.”

Carlos throws his hands up in the air. “Come on, Nolan. You think if I were gonna take you on a date I wouldn’t show you a better time than video games and your cheap beer?”

Nolan perks up, looking a little happier. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Like, I at least would’ve let you win a round.”

Nolan frowns. “I said I didn’t want you to _let_ me win.”

“You wouldn’t know the difference.” Carlos smirks. “Look, if you want, I’ll take you on a date sometime. You want?”

Nolan rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I think that’d be nice.”

Carlos’s heart leaps, and he nods decisively. “Good. We’ll have to set a date, then. However,” he picks up his controller and waves it at Nolan. “You’re not off the hook here. And I won’t show mercy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://on-a-kiss-god-knows.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
